Would You Like To Dance?
by The Golden Na'vi
Summary: There was just something about the music that made her want to move, to shake, to dance. The feeling intensified. It felt like her body was on fire. And the strange thing was, she loved it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hi, guys. Sorry I haven't been on here in quite a while. I got caught up in a lot of things, and also I was being just plain lazy. Anyway, about my other story, The Horrors of FanFiction, I'll try and update it soon. I know I'm a horrible authoress as it has been months since I posted it, but please bear with me. Anyway, please enjoy this new story.

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Tenten never imagined she would be at a place like this. Why was there even a place like this in Konoha? Really, just whose bright idea was it to install a salsa and merengue dance club and bar in town? If it were up to her, she wouldn't be within a five-mile radius of this place, but Ino practically dragged her to her apartment after coming home from an exhausting S-rank mission. Within 2-hours, she was out of her dirty and ripped mission clothing, showered, primped and forced into a red and gold cocktail dress and 3-inch heels.

Ino had curled her hair and did her make-up for her, nothing too dramatic, just enough to enhance her already naturally attractive features. Everyone was astonished as to Tenten's transformation, and kept telling her so. Tenten hated it. She hated the fact that she felt so…girly. Only on seduction missions did she ever dress like this, and even then she did her best to avoid them whenever she could. She was feeling very exposed and uncomfortable due to the slit on the right side of the dress that was going up to her mid-thigh. And the fact that the neckline of the dress was too low for her comfort.

She crossed her legs and managed to try and find a comfortable position on the barstool. She looked around the dark club, her vision tinted red by the dim, red-colored lights that were the only source of illumination in the joint. Yet another reason to feel uncomfortable, the atmosphere was like none she had never experienced before. It didn't exactly have that smoky-bar type quality of atmosphere, but something close to it.

And the music. Oh, God, the music. It was so strange! The music had different instruments incorporated into it, instruments that she had never seen before! There were these big, golden things called trumpets, and the special drums called bongos. And those things that one peculiarly dressed man was shaking, the ones that looked like rattles. What were they called again? Oh, yeah, _maracas._ And this music came from a land called Latin America.

'_What a strange name for a land.' _she thought. But there was just something about the music that made her want to move, to shake, to _dance._ At first she thought the feeling was ridiculous, and tried to shake it from her mind. Just then, the bartender brought her the drink she had ordered previously. She tried to drown the feeling with a swig of her drink. But it wouldn't go away, instead the feeling _intensified_. It felt like her body was on _fire_. And the strange thing was, she loved it. She felt so sexy, so hot. The fire coursed through her body, and felt as if it was going to her hips, her arms, her thighs.

She had the burning urge to just get up and dance, to shake the fire out. She squirmed in her seat and tried to think logically. _'Aw, screw thinking logically!' _she thought to herself. _'The next guy that comes through that door, that's the one I'm dancing with.' _Just then, the door opened. And in walked none other than Hatake Kakashi. _'The hell? Kakashi? What's he doing in a place like this?'_

The jounin made a beeline for the bar, sat in the stool next to hers, and placed his order. He finally seemed to notice the squirming girl next to him and smiled to himself. He turned to face her, and took in her appearance. Long dark brown curly hair, slim but curvy body hugged tightly by a red dress with gold designs on it. That slit on the side was offering him the best view of her smooth toned legs that seemed to glow bronze in the light of the club. And the way that neckline dipped gave him the best view of the perfect amount of cleavage, not too much, but just leaving some to the imagination.

He smirked beneath his mask. This girl was just asking for it. He hopped off his stool and turned to face her with his hand extended. "Would you like to dance?" He asked with a grin. "I thought you'd never ask." she replied slyly…


	2. Author's Note

**AN:**Okay, guys, the fic is NOT over. There is still more content, don't worry. There is a second chapter coming up. The reason for this is that I might write my first lemon in this chapter, so I'm still trying to decide if I want to do it or not. So, I'll try and get that posted soon, 'kay? Alright, bye kiddies! Review please! :D


End file.
